


Catradora Songs

by svpphicdvni



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Music, Playlist, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpphicdvni/pseuds/svpphicdvni
Summary: A list of songs on my Catradora playlist. It's songs that: make me think of them from the beginning of the chaos to post-relationship, I've heard used in edits, and are from Noelle's Spotify playlists. If you have any suggestions, pop them in the comments? Just thought I'd leave this here incase anyone stumbled over it and wanted some songs for their playlist tooSPOTIFY LINK IN CHAPTER 2:)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to put them in an order so it tells the story of Catradora, it was difficult aha. I'll add to this occasionally btw whenever I find a new song I think fits. Songs may always be removed if I don't really feel like they are as fitting as I once thought they were. 
> 
> Most of these songs I see from the p.o.v of Catra but from Adora's too (it flips between the two often). 
> 
> SPOTIFY LINK IN CHAPTER 2
> 
> I'm also in the midst of 2 different AUs for this fandom. They will be posted weekly once they're all written out and edited.

Warriors - AJ Michalka.  
Sleepover - Hayley Kiyoko.  
Jenny - Studio Killers.  
Friends Don't - Maddie & Tae.  
Fight Or Flight - Conan Gray.  
Stuttering - Fefe Dobson.  
Lioness - Cami-Cat & Nahu Pyrope.  
One Eye Open - Lola Blanc.  
Shut Up! - Simple Plan.  
Greek God - Conan Gray.  
Bitter - FLETCHER & Kito.  
Never Say Die - CHVRCHES.  
My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne.  
Welcome To My Life - Simple Plan.  
Hard Times - Paramore.  
If I Killed Someone For You - Alec Benjamin.  
Sugar, We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy.  
Angry Too - Lola Blanc.  
STFU! - Rina Sawayama.  
Raise Hell - Brandi Carlile.  
Kings & Queens - Ava Max.  
Some Nights - fun.  
One Foot - fun.  
No Children - The Mountain Goats.  
Second Child, Restless Child - The Oh Hellos.  
Glory - Radical Face.  
Control - Halsey.  
Let You Down - NF.  
Better By Myself - Hey Violet.  
The Cut That Always Bleeds - Conan Gray.  
Lovely - Lauren Babic & Seraphim.  
Hate/Love - Jess Glynne.  
Without Me - Halsey.  
Replay - Lady Gaga.  
Empty - Olivia O'Brien.  
I Hate Everything About You - Halocene & Violet Orlandi.  
Why Do You Love Me - Charlotte Lawrence.  
Breathe - Lauv.  
Easier - 5SOS.  
Million Reasons - Jess Glynne.  
If You're Gonna Lie - FLETCHER.  
Chains - Nick Jonas.  
Nevermind - Jess Glynne.  
Wait For Me - John-Allison Weiss.  
The Things I Regret - Brandi Carlile.  
Supercut - Lorde.  
How To Be Alone - John-Allison Weirss.  
Saw You In A Dream - The Japanese House.  
Death Of Me - VÉRITÉ.  
Breaking Me - Topic & A7S.  
Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne.  
Talking To The Moon - Bruno Mars.  
Emergency - Jay Sean.  
I Promised - Kayden.  
Charlotte - Sody.  
PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF - Kayden.  
Together - Demi Lovato.  
Phases - PRETTYMUCH.  
Still Sane - Lorde.  
Trouble - Cage The Elephant.  
What's Up? - 4 Non Blondes.  
Mowgli's Road - MARINA.  
Fake Happy - Paramore.  
Hero - Family Of The Year.  
Valentino - Years & Years. (I see it as Adora @ She-Ra).  
Princess - FLETCHER.  
Don't Wreck Your Head - Dame.  
Million Reasons - Lady Gaga.  
Whatever You Do - Brandi Carlile.  
Antebellum - Vienna Teng.  
If You're Over Me - Years & Years.  
Who's Gonna Save You Now? - Rina Sawayama.  
Soldier - Samantha Jade.  
Get Easy - Dusky Grey.  
Clarity - Zedd & Foxes.  
Hurt - Nine Inch Nails.  
Lying Beast - Run River North.  
Break My Heart - Hey Violet.  
I Really Wish I Hated You - blink-182.  
No One - Jess Glynne.  
Somebody To You - The Vamps.  
I Miss You - blink-182.  
Let You Love Me (acoustic) - Rita Ora.  
Falling - Harry Styles.  
Paralyzed - Against The Current.  
This Feeling - The Chainsmokers & Kelsea Ballerini.  
Battlefield - Jordin Sparks.  
Lose Somebody - Kygo & One Republic.  
Stays The Same - Lower Than Atlantis.  
1000 Doves - Lady Gaga.  
Want You Back - 5SOS.  
Wherever Is Your Heart - Brandi Carlile.  
On Your Side - The Veronicas.  
Old Friends - Jasmine Thompson.  
Arms Tonite - Mother Mother.  
clementine - Halsey.  
Love's A Waste - Sody.  
Is There Somewhere - Halsey.  
All I've Ever Needed - AJ Michalka.  
Only You - Little Mix & Cheat Codes.  
I'm Not A Saint - Billy Raffoul.  
Church - Aly & AJ.  
A Better Son/Daughter - Rilo Kiley.  
Follow My Girl - The Japanese House.  
The Violence - Rise Against.  
To The People I Hurt - Lauren Sanderson.  
I See Fire - Jasmine Thompson.  
The Beginning After The End - Stars.  
In Our Bedroom After The War - Stars.  
Stuck With Me - The Neighbourhood.  
Praying - Kesha (both @ Shadow Weaver, dk where to place it.)  
Upward Over The Mountain - Iron & Wine.  
Go To Sleep - The Avett Brothers.  
Stay Gold - First Aid Kit.  
Heaven Knows - First Aid Kit.  
If I Had You - Adam Lambert.  
Alone Together - Fall Out Boy.  
Adore You - Harry Styles (slowed & reverb) / First To Eleven.  
What's It Gonna Be? - Shura.  
Heart To Break - Kim Petras.  
Voices - Against The Current.  
Attack Of Panic - Aly & AJ.  
Comfort Crowd - Conan Gray.  
When You Need Somebody - Stark & Lux Lisbon.  
Take Me Home - Jess Glynne.  
Broken - Jess Glynne.  
Don't Go Changing - Aly & AJ.  
Finally // Beautiful Stranger - Halsey.  
Voices In My Head - Ashley Tisdale.  
I Know A Place - Muna.  
Good People - Rhys Lewis.  
Won't Say No - Jess Glynne.  
All Of Me - Julia Zahra.  
True Love - Pink & Lily Allen.  
Anti-Everything - Lost Kings & Loren Gray.  
My Love (Acoustic) - Jess Glynne.  
Hooked - Why Don't We.  
They Don't Know About Us - One Direction.  
I Don't Care (acoustic) - Landon Austin & Cover Girl.  
That's So Us - Allie X.  
Always Forever - Cults.  
Finding You - Kesha.  
Everlong (acoustic) - Foo Fighters.  
After The War - Reinaeiry.  
Rainbow - Kesha.  
Exist For Love - AURORA.  
Since I Was Young - Wrabel & Kesha.  
Smile - Katy Perry.  
Let's Get Married - Bleachers.  
Speechless - Dan & Shay.  
Warriors - Aaliyah Rose.


	2. Link To Playlist

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1I63yADCIgafV6z6T8SvEn?si=CIuAjS-KRYqdkxWxzrXu1w


End file.
